tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Hyo-Sook Kim
Hyo-Sook Nari Kim (born Hyo-Sook Han in 1965), often called Hyo, is a statue in Tales from the Tuckerverse. A former model, Hyo-Sook owns and runs Fashion by Hyo-Sook Kim, the biggest boutique in upstate New York. in addition to the boutique's normal revenue, international sales have seen the company become worth hundreds of millions of dollars. The most recent bearer of the Royal Momju Necklace, Hyo passed it on to her daughter Susie Kim after she turned eighteen. Biography A third-generation Korean-American born in Albany, New York, Hyo-Sook was born into a prestigious line of women, her mother the bearer of the Royal Momju Necklace. The older of two siblings, Hyo's brother Ki-Sang Han was taught from an early age to protect her. Hyo grew up with a sense of entitlement regarding her heritage, her confidence ending up working in her favor in high school, making her a popular student. When Hyo turned eighteen she was happy to receive the necklace, though curiously her mother was frozen permanently after the transfer. Despite the tragedy Hyo still managed to have fun, first ringing her best friend Marnie Fitzroy. Deciding to become a model, Hyo enrolled at the Empire State Institute of Technology, which offered fashion programs revolving around the latest in design technologies. Putting her necklace to work, Hyo soon had enough people ringed to get her part-time work as a model, as well as ringing the entire EmpTech Phi Sigma Delta sorority. By the end of her first semester Hyo had ringed over one hundred people, becoming her sorority's President while also set to earn her Bachelor of Fashion in three years rather than four. Upon realizing she could use her necklace to freeze ringed people like mannequins Hyo also helped first push the concept of living mannequins to sell fashion. In the years that followed professional mannequins started to appear within fashion circles, though the concept never truly caught widespread attention. It was at a fashion event in New York that Hyo first met Jin Kim, whom she noted was out of place at the event. Intrigued, the two had a whirlwind romance, accelerated when Jin realized Hyo had magical abilities. While Jin accepted the situation Hyo felt pressured by Ki-Sang Han to marry him and avoid a possible conflict. Marrying only a year after they first met, Jin and Hyo none the less maintained a healthy relationship, though Hyo was initially uneasy with giving up some casual vices she'd developed thanks to her modeling. It was only after Hyo became pregnant that she started to better head Jin's advice. Tragically, Hyo would suffer a miscarriage, a problem that would occur another four more times before she finally gave birth to Susie Kim. Between the stress of the pregnancies and a desire for a less demanding job, Hyo retired from modeling to open Fashion by Hyo-Sook Kim in Albany. Wanting to put a greater emphasis on family now that she was back in Albany, Hyo-Sook hired Ki-Sang to be her Chief Financial Officer, also hiring his wife Patricia Han to be her assistant manager. Marnie would serve as Hyo's assistant while Danika Faulkner was initially a model and living mannequin for Hyo's fashion line, though she'd later move into sales. Susie, her name inspired by Patricia's, was often Hyo's second focus, their time together primarily involving training with the Royal Momju Necklace. Gwen Han, Ki-Sang and Patricia's daughter, helped Susie and Hyo-Sook train, Hyo often telling Susie to look to her cousin for guidance. Despite the frosty relationship Hyo-Sook did still love her daughter, though she never forgot what had happened to her own mother upon passing the necklace. Thankfully, when Susie's eighteenth birthday came, Hyo did not end up a statue, and instead gathered anyone she'd ringed she didn't want free into special space known as The Vault on the family estate. For the Mother's Day after Susie had moved to college Hyo-Sook visited her daughter in Malibu at Decker State College. Susie had, like Hyo, joined Phi Sigma Delta. Disgusted to discover Susie wasn't taking charge, Hyo used some magic tied to the necklace to freeze her daughter so she could use the necklace to, in her own mind, fix things. Not realizing the damage she'd done to Susie's psyche, Hyo-Sook followed it up by covering up her envy for Susie's fashion designs by being critical. Susie snapped, getting help from Erika Stone to freeze Hyo with Type-7. Giving permission by Jin and Ki-Sang, Susie gave Hyo-Sook to Erika as a temporary statue. Personal Information * Current Age: 44 * Height: 5'7" * Weight: 120 lbs * Hair Color: Dark Brunette * Eye Color: Dark Brown * Bra Size: 32B * Hypnosis Rating: 6 * Current Place of Residence: Albany, US * Sexual Preference: Men * Nickname: Hyo * Special Notes: Used to Smoke Cigarettes Residence Hyo-Sook lives on a family estate on the outskirts of Albany. While the total acreage is over a dozen, the house itself takes up less than one acre. A four-bedroom home, the house exterior does feature a secondary detached garage for one large vehicle, a partially enclosed pool with hot tub, and a large meditation garden. The home interior is three floors, though the basement is primarily a space known as 'The Vault', where Hyo-Sook keeps anyone she left frozen, including her mother. The basement also holds a modern wine cellar which is attached to an elevator, allowing it to rise up and temporarily attach to the kitchen. The house itself has five bathrooms, one for each bedroom as well as a fifth on the ground floor. The upstairs is entirely bedrooms and bathrooms, while the main floor features a living room, a study/private office, a dining room, a kitchen and a small gym. All three floors can be accessed by elevator as well as by multiple staircases. Relationships Family * Jin Kim, Husband * Susie Kim, Daughter * Ki-Sang Han, Younger Brother * Gwen Han, Niece * Patricia Han, Sister-in-Law Friends * Marnie Fitzroy * Danika Faulkner * Victoria Montgomery * Annabelle Konstantinov * Laurene Stamp * Francesca Bianchi Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Mother's Day * The IT Files: Erika's Reconnection Trivia * Hyo-Sook is based on actress Gong Li. Category:Characters Category:Statues Category:Super-Models Category: Tales from the Tuckerverse